


Caught Between Two Worlds oneshots

by jessicawhisper



Category: Ace Frehley, Gene Simmons - Fandom, Paul Stanley, Peter Criss, ace frehley x dakota, oc characters - Fandom, paul stanley x ava
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhisper/pseuds/jessicawhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of oneshots that don't fit within the timeline of the story mostly involving Paul Stanley and Ava. And sometimes Gene simmons, Peter Criss, Ace frehley and other characters :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After Party Disaster

KISS: afterparty disaster  
Ava, Paul, Peter, Ace and Gene walk up the stairs to a loft in New York. When they finally got to the destination the door of the loft was opened for them as Gene, Paul, Peter and Ace walk into the loft leaving Ava outside whose slightly nervous. As Peter is walking into the party he glances back and see Ava still standing at the threshold of the loft. He sighs and walks back towards her.  
“hey what you doin’? come on in here girl this party’s for all of us”  
As he pulls Ava into the loft she looks around and sees all the people enjoying the party.  
“well im just a little nervous I’ve never been to an afterparty before so…”Ava says nervously Peter laughs slightly and mushes up her hair as he says “well this wont be the last afterparty for yah sweetie…”  
Ava glares at him slightly and fixes her hair “uh huh so I’m gonna go get a drink cause I feel like I’m going to be needing it tonight…”  
Peter just shakes his head as he leaves her in the middle of the party to go join some girls that he caught his eye. As Ava sees this she rolls her eyes and walks around the loft to see where the drinks were being served. After a few seconds she spots it, but bumps into someone along the way. She quietly apologizes to the person and starts to go on her way when the person catches her hand and spins her around to face her. She looks the person up and down and see that the person is obviously a KISS fan because the man was wearing a KISS t-shirt. She also notices how attractive the man was with his short blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes.  
She smiled at him and once again said “I am so sorry that I bumped into you. I was just going to get a drink from the bar because I’ve had a hell of a day…”  
The man smiled and replied “well of course you’ve had a busy day….well…er..more like night because you guys just finished off a sold out concert…which I gotta say you are a heck of a dancer…” as his hands left his sides and slowly caressed Ava’s waist and upper thighs slowly.  
At that Ava tried to pull away and continue to the bar but the man won’t let her as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him as he looked down at her with a gleam in his eyes “hey….i did say I was done talking to you….you know I’ve always wanted to meet you…I’m a huge fan of yours..”  
Ava laughed nervously as she tried looking around for Paul, Peter, Ace, or even Gene for that matter for help to get this guy out of the loft.  
The man noticed this and let her go and said “sorry I just wanted to finish my train of thought….um can I get a drink with you?”  
Ava once again was looking around for any of the guys for help but to no avail as the guy took ahold of her shoulder and lead her to the bar. She quickly shook off his arm from her shoulder and distanced herself from the man as he ordered two drinks for themselves.  
She told him “I don’t know what you think is going on but I really don’t want to talk to any fans right now..i frankly didn’t even want to come to this party but I had to because of my ties with the band….it was nice meeting with you but I have to go now…”  
the man quickly said “you know I haven’t told you my name yet silly me….I guess its because I’m so nervous but I’m Chris…”  
He handed Ava her drink and smiled down at her “look chris like I just said I really don’t wanna be talking to fans right now and im getting ready to leave…”  
At this Chris playfully pouted and replied “aww come on can’t I just have a drink with you…” as he pushed the drink in her hand.  
Ava rolled her eyes, defeated and said “alright…” and took a long drink of what was in her hand. As she did so she noticed something off about the taste but didn’t question it as she downed the drink. Through all this Chris was babbling on and on about how big of a fan he was of her. And she noticed the more that he talked the more she felt her head spinning.  
As if god was answering her prayers, Paul walked by and saw Ava being cornered by a fan and walked up behind Ava and said “hey ava is this guy bothering you?”  
Ava turned around and saw Paul standing there with an angry expression on his face directed towards Chris who abruptly stopped talking when he saw the look on Paul’s face and said “uh hey I was just telling Ava what a huge fan I am of KISS..man you guys are so AWESOME!”  
Paul stepped around Ava and got into Chris’s face and said “well buddy I don’t know how the hell you got in here because this is an exclusive party, no fans allowed!”  
As he pushed chris away from Ava “and frankly I don’t like how your cornering Ava either so if you don’t mine please leave or I’ll have security throw your ass out…”  
Then Paul took Ava’s hand and guided her away from Chris and the rest of the party into the back of the loft and sat her down. “hey are you feeling ok ava? Because you don’t look to hot right now?”  
Ava gripped her head as said “ive been feeling crappy ever since I started talking to chris….ugh I swear that guy doesn’t know the meaning of no….”  
“want me to take you back to the hotel to rest..” Paul replied concerned.  
“uh no you stay and have fun with the rest of the party Paul please…” Ava got up wobbling slightly as Paul caught her and said “im taking you to the hotel myself you cant even walk Ava..come on!”  
As Paul picked Ava up bridal style out of the back of the loft and through the party, catching looks from Gene, Peter, and Ace wondering what exactly was happening. But before they could even make it to them Paul and Ava were out the door of the loft. Once they were outside the loft Ava pushed herself off of Paul to stand on her own accord and started walking down the stairs leaving Paul behind confused.  
“What are you doing?”Paul asked.  
Ava replied in annoyance, “what does it look like I’m doing walking back to the hotel cause im tired…duh…”  
As Paul sighed and ran after her saying “well I’m coming with you so wait up!”  
After the twenty minute drive back to the hotel Paul and Ava finally got outside her hotel room. Ava took the room key out of her pocket and tried to open the door to no avail…Paul noticed and motioned for her to give him the key, to which he opened the door with a quick slide of the key card, to which Ava glared at him for.  
“well….ive never really be able to open a hotel room with one of those anyhow” as she stumbled past him into her room for the night.  
He followed her inside and put the card onto the dresser as he looked up in alarm and saw that she wasn’t in the room at all. He scanned the room again just to make sure and saw that she wasn’t sitting on the bed, when he heard a noise from the bathroom. He walked past the bed to the bathroom to investigate the noise and saw the source, which was Ava attempting to take off her shoes. He laughed slightly at the imagery of her trying to take off her boots with one hand and trying to balance against the sink with the other.  
When Ava heard Paul laughing she looked up “oh hahahahaaha im trying to take off these damn shoes, drunk no less and your sitting there laughing at me thanks a bunch Stanley…”  
Paul came closer to Ava and took her foot out of her hand and brought her foot down to the floor and pushed her slightly to sit down on the edge of the bathtub while he took off her high heels for her.  
Ava smiled down at Paul and sighed saying drunkenly “if I wasn’t drunk right now I’d kiss you..you know that…”  
While paul replied “drunk or not I think you would…”  
He got the other high heel off and stood up and held out his hand for her to take and help her into a standing position.  
He then said “but since you are a little tipsy I think you should go to sleep”  
To which Ava replied with a “hmmm……” as she walked past him slowly as she flopped onto the bed face first then turned over looking up at the ceiling as Paul walks out of the bathroom.  
“so are you going to go back to the party now since you got me here safe and sound?” Ava asked.  
Paul smiled at her and replied “well that depends on if I want to go back or just hangout with you before you pass out…”  
Ava laughed “yeah well I think you’d better go back to the party because with the way I’m feeling right now the whole passing out on the bed thing is gonna happen…REALLLLLLLLLY soon…”  
Paul noticed that she did look sleepy so he moved towards the bed and pulled the covers to one side and gently moved her under the covers and tucked her in. When he straighten up he saw that she was already fast asleep. He laughed softly to himself and kissed her forehead before tiptoeing out of Ava’s hotel room and back to the party.  
A couple hours later Ava wakes up to someone banging on her hotel room door. She groggily gets up and goes to the door and peeks into the peephole to see who it is wondering who would bother her at such a late hour. But when she looked into the peephole she just saw a form standing in front of the door. So shrugging she opened until the chain on the door tightened, making the door only open a couple inches. She looked through the opening and saw that it was none other than that guy Chris from the after party that was held only a couple hours ago.  
She sighed and asked “Chris what are you doing here its late…and how did you know where I was staying at?”  
Chris smiled wide and answered “well…I just wanted to see how you were holding up after what happened and wanted to say that I was sorry about what happened before so…”  
Ava started to grow slightly irritated at Chris because of how he dodged answering the more important question. “Chris how did you find out where I was staying…?”  
Chris looked at her and said “why are you asking me that? Is paul in there huh?”  
He advances on the door and tries to open it further and Ava tries to close the door with all her weight pressed up against the door. Finally after some struggle she does manage to close the door, but Chris continues to bang on it screaming  
“LET ME IN AVA I WANT TO SEE YOU!!!!!” to which Ava replies “NO! WHY ARE YOU DOING --------“  
Then Chris breaks the door down with a final bang as Ava tries to run away from the entrance to the hotel room and towards the bathroom. When Chris grabs Ava’s ankle and pulls her towards him as she screaming trying to get away from him. He pulls her level with him, eye to eye as he pins her arms down as he says  
“there see its not so bad, plus I never got to finish that conversation I was having with you earlier…now we wont have any interruptions now will we…” as he covers her mouth with one of his hands.  
As she struggles against him he laughs and says “thank goodness I put that Rohypnol in your drink at that after party or I wouldn’t be able to hold you off right now….I love it when my girls are feisty…”  
Ava’s eyes grew in shock at the realization that confirmed why she was feeling like she was drunk earlier. Ava struggles against him even harder and bites his hand, which makes him pulls back in pain, giving her enough room to squirm away from him. She gets up off the floor and runs towards the closed hotel door. Just as she gets towards the knob to open it Chris is behind her and grabs her away from the door and in the struggle rips her shirt open. Chris sees this and smiles evilly at her, to which she tries to scream out to anyone in response as he gropes her exposed cleavage.  
“no…please don’t….i can give you money…..just please…please stop….”  
To which chris replies “oh your going to be giving me something but it’s not gonna be money” as he leans down and kisses her neck as she starts to cry, feeling more and more weak the longer she fights him off. As one last ditch effort she screams for help again as loud as she can hoping that someone comes to help her, save her from the monster.  
Chris tries to muffle her scream as he pulls her up to the bed and pushes her down on it, all the while pinning her with his body.  
Just as he begins to take off his shirt as Ava continues to cry, the door to the hotel room opens with a bang as it hits the wall hard. Ava sees through her tears that it’s Paul that came in, with eyes dark with anger. He quickly sees the scene before him with Chris pinning Ava underneath him on the bed, with Ava having her shirt half ripped off of her body. At that his anger grew as he ran up towards the two and ripped Chris right off of her and slammed him against the adjacent wall, pinning him by the neck with his arm at his throat successfully choking him.  
As Paul was choking him, Peter and Ace ran into the room hearing the commotion and saw what was going on and got Paul off of Chris’s throat making Chris gasp for breath as they drag Chris out the room leaving Paul and Ava alone in the room.  
As Peter and Ace drag Chris out of the room Paul strides over to the bed where Ava is laying curled up in a ball crying her eyes out. Paul got on the bed with her and sat next to her and held her as she cried comforting her saying “shhh…..it’s ok I got to you in time….he’s gone Ava…..”  
Ava turned her body around facing Paul and wrapped her arms around his neck as she continued to cry, while Paul hold her to him closer.  
“he said he drugged me at the party Paul….that’s why I was feeling like I was drunk….if you hadn’t gotten here in time…….he would’ve…..he would’ve….”  
Paul hugged her closer to him and gently kissed the side of her face as he replied “I know…thank god that we got here in time…”  
“how did you know about?”Ava asked  
“we heard screaming coming from this direction so we ran knowing that it was coming from your room so…” Ava pulled out of the embrace slightly to look at his face that was covered in anger.  
Ava moved her arms from his neck and put her hands on the side of his face and smiled up at him and leaned up and kissed him.  
“thank you Paul for saving me….”  
Paul leaned down and kissed her again and replied “trust me I enjoyed giving it to him….”  
Ava laughed slightly and then yawned and moved back onto the bed. Paul covered her in the sheets and went to leave when he was stopped by her hand holding his wrist.  
“Paul” she pleaded “please stay with me tonight…I……I wont be able to go to sleep….im scared….”  
Paul smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed and took off his boots and moved towards the other side of the bed and laid next to Ava as she laid her head down on his chest. She looked up at him and kissed him again but longer this time as he replied  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way..plus I wasn’t going to leave you….”  
Ava sighed and closed her eyes and murmured a good night as Paul watched her fall into a deep sleep as he whispered to her “I love you” before his eyes closed as well.


	2. Eating With KISS

The band goes to a buffet that is set up for them before their concert. Ava sees the elaborate amount of food and starts running to fill her plate. When she gets clothes-lined to the ground and looks up to see Gene standing over her. She glares at him and gets up and pushes him away from her. He grabs her arms and pushes her behind the rest of the band and says “you have to earn the right to get grub first, so get in the back girlie…” Ava looks over at Paul who stares at Ava dumbfoundedly at what just transpired and see Ava’s eyes turn red. Paul quickly walks over to her and says “honestly ive never seen him act like this before…i think he feels threatened by you” Ava starts walking towards the buffet with Paul and says “hmm…i guess that’s an emotion he’s never experienced before” “Ava what are you doing?” “What does it look like im hungry, so im getting food” As Ava ends up behind Gene and takes him by the shoulders and spins him around so that he’s now standing behind her as she gets her food. “WHATS GOING ON HOW DID YOU DO THAT?” Ava starts filling up her plate as Gene starts following her down the assembly-line of food and nonchalantly says “oh that was Paul…” Gene looks back at Paul whose eyes grow twice the normal size as he hears what Ava just told Gene and says “what the hell ava” as Ava smirks and sits down at a table and starts eating while watching Gene and Paul yell at each other.


	3. Candy

As Ava is walking through Paul’s room she sees a huge bag of candy. She looks through it and then gets an idea in her head. She takes the candy and runs to Peter’s room. She opens the door to his room and sees Peter sitting on the bed watching tv. Peter looks over at the door and sees Ava panting heavily and holding a giant bag of candy. “what’s with the candy?” Ava laughs and says “I STOLE IT! Want some?” as she walks over to the bed and sits down next to him as he takes the bag of candy and opens it. A couple doors down Paul walks up to his hotel room and opens the door. He walks over to where he put his candy and sees that it’s not there. So calmly he starts looking underneath the bed and gets his luggage and goes through it and finds no stash of candy. That’s when the freakout begins. And back in Peter’s room Ava and Peter are dividing the candy when they hear off in the distance: “WHO THE FUCK STOLE MY CANDY!!!!” both ava and peter stop in their tracks as peter says “now I know where you got the candy from…” As Ava starts laughing uncontrollably and Peter tries to cover her mouth and says “shut up he’s gonna come here first since he knows that we have an extra key to his room!” That’s when he takes the candy and says “we have to eat it…” as they both start shoving their mouths full of candy, while Paul starts walking towards Peter’s room angrily. They both are still stuffing their faces full of candy when they hear a knock at the door as Ava says “we gotta ditch the stash!” As Ava runs to the window with the bag of candy and starts to throw it out the window. As Peter takes the rest that is on the bed and proceeds to flush it down the toilet, which starts to overflow. Then after several repeated attempts of knocking on the door Paul finally kicks the door in and see Ava with the bag of candy, trying to throw it out the window as he runs to her and says “NOOOOO MY CANDY!!!!”


	4. Love Bites

Crazy Nights Tour, March 26, 1978, Costa Mesa California, Pacific Amphitheater  
As Ava was getting ready backstage, when she sees some girls walk past her. Ava stopped the girls.   
“hey you aren’t allowed back here what are you doing?!” Ava exclaimed.   
The girls gave her the up and down look and smirked at her   
“oh sweetheart we were asked to come back here” as the girls continued on.   
Ava sighed angrily as she walked to where the girls were headed, the other room, where the rest of the band was. When she entered the room, she saw that the girls were all over Peter, Ace and Gene, who were loving the attention. Then Ava’s eyes landed on Paul talking really close to the girl that gave her the snarky remark earlier. As she continued to watch, she saw Paul’s hand graze the girls thigh. At that Ava’s eyes turned red, and she spun around and stormed out of the dressing room.  
When she gets back to the room that she was previously in. Dakota is there sitting in Ava’s chair. “hey cous’ what’s---“ as Dakota gets a good look at Ava’s face.   
“hey whats wrong, who do I have to kill now…” Dakota said seeing Ava’s red eyes, as Ava sits next to Dakota and angrily starts applying makeup to her face.  
“Paul..please go fucking kill his ass please….”Ava said angrily.  
“ugh what did he do now….” Dakota asked  
“these…these sluts early just walked by me as I was sitting here..and I asked them what they were doing backstage…and this one had the nerve to give me a snarky remark about them being asked to come backstage before the concert….i go back there to see what the hell their doing….and I see them all over Ace, Peter and Gene….”Ava explained  
“well obviously….” Dakota replies with a roll of her eyes.   
“and as I’m going to go back out I see Paul with that bitch and his hand on her thigh….ugh I got so pissed I just got out of there before any of them noticed me….”Ava said  
Dakota just sat next to Ava “well…want me to go kill him now…” as Dakota got up to go to the dressing room, but as she started walking over the guys were exiting the dressing room. As they were exiting, Dakota walked back to sit next to Ava, as Ava started to do her makeup.  
As the guys started sitting in the chairs that were next to Ava and Dakota to check there appearance, Paul stood behind Ava, looking at her reflection in the mirror. He smiled at her and leaned down by her neck and kissed it as Ava slightly moved to side to avoid it.   
“hey whats up?” Paul asked   
“huh you would know….” Dakota replied with a glare.   
Paul’s eyebrows furrowed at this. “what is she talking about?” Paul asked Ava.   
To which Ava didn’t reply and continued applying her makeup. When Ava was done applying her makeup, she got up out of the chair and moved to the side “here..you can use my chair…” Ava told Paul, not giving him eye contact.  
Dakota and Ava both walked out of the room, with the other band members giving him a look as Paul sat down in the chair that Ava had occupied not long ago.   
“ohhhh…you did something….” Peter said as Ace added “yeah you defiantly did…that’s usually what happens when you fuck up dude…” as Paul rolls his eyes, as he looks in the mirror and fixes his hair, as Ace and Peter both get out of their chairs.   
Both go back to the dressing room to chill out before they go onstage to do their sound check. When they get to the dressing room, they see Ava and Dakota sitting in there.   
“hey so what was that back there” Ace asked Ava.   
“ that was me giving him the damn silent treatment for what I saw when I walked back here earlier…” Ava explained.  
At that both Ace and Peters’ eyes go big as they sit down near her. “so what….exactly did you see…” Peter asked carefully.  
“WHAT DO YOU THINK? Paul all over that slut….” Ava yelled   
“how long has this been going on?” Ava asks Peter and Ace.   
“what do you mean?” Ace asks in response.   
“him sneaking around with girls…how long?”Ava continued to ask.  
Ace and Peter both look at each other and then back at Ava “we don’t know what your talking about….”  
“ugh that’s bullshit and you guys know it…I know that hes your friend…but I thought that I was your friend too…I thought that I could get the truth from you guys but I guess not..” Ava replied with a sad sigh   
“well as long as you’re here….can you help me with something?”Ava asked  
“ugh…I guess..” Peter answers “it depends on what it is though…”  
“oh I just wanna fuck with him a little bit when we go on sound check….so…are you guys familiar with Def Leppard…” Ava asks  
Ace and Peter both give Ava a weird look “uh….yeah we kinda are they’re the new band from England right…”  
“yep now come on…ill tell you more about it as we get ready for sound check” Ava said with a sinister smile on her face.  
Later in soundcheck…..

As they were nearing the end of sound check, Ava gave a look at Ace and one at Peter from over her shoulder.  
“hey I wanted to try a little something different to warm my voice up…its not one of our songs but it’ll do the trick…” Ava said to Paul and Gene.  
To which Paul replied “uh….ok….i guess…”   
“ok try and keep up you two….” Ava replied as she pointed to Peter who began the song

If you've got love in your sights   
Watch out, love bites 

Then Ava sings the song while looking at Paul  
When you make love, do you look in the mirror?   
Who do you think of, does [she] look like me?   
Do you tell lies and say that it's forever?   
Then touches his thigh as she sings  
Do you think twice, or just touch 'n' see?   
Ooh babe ooh yeah 

And then she pulls away from the mic as she sings and looks at Paul who gives her a look questioning why she is singing this song.  
When you're alone, do you let go?   
Are you wild 'n' willin' or is it just for show?   
Ooh c'mon 

I don't wanna touch you too much baby   
'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy   
I know you think that love is the way you make it   
So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it   
No! 

Love bites, love bleeds   
It's bringin' me to my knees   
Love lives, love dies   
It's no surprise   
Love begs, love pleads   
It's what I need 

Then she touches Paul’s thigh again as she sings  
When I'm with you are you somewhere else?   
Am I gettin' thru or do you please yourself?   
When you wake up will you walk out?   
It can't be love if you throw it about   
Ooh babe 

I don't wanna touch you too much baby   
'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy 

[Repeat Chorus]

[guitar solo] 

Ooh yeah 

[Repeat Bridge]

Love bites, love bleeds   
It's bringin' me to my knees   
Love lives, love dies 

[Repeat Chorus]

If you've got love in your sights   
Watch out, love bites   
Yes it does   
It will be hell  
Then as the last chord is played Ava steps away from Paul who is dumbfounded at the song choice as she walks off the stage with a smirk on her face. Paul follows behind her as the rest of the band is still onstage scratching their heads at just went on. Once Ava makes it back to the dressing room, she’s stopped by Paul.  
“what the hell was that….” Paul asked as he spins Ava around to face him.   
“oh nothing…” Ava replied with a slight smile on her face.  
“why were you singing that song…to me those lyrics….”Paul stated  
“yeah they imply cheating….what else…” Ava said while turning around and taking her guitar off her shoulder and setting it down.   
“so your saying that I what…that I’ve cheated on you” Paul said with surprise in his voice.  
“well what do you call your actions earlier in this dressing room…being gentlemanly towards that girl…”Ava stated with acid in her voice  
At that Paul’s eyes widen “that’s what this is about….some of the guys wanted to get a little action before the show…that’s why those girls were allowed back into the dressing room…”   
“and…” Ava responded with a anger in her face as she turned away from him.   
“what?” Paul asked   
“I walked in and saw you…with…that slut and your hand on her thigh..tell me about that…”   
Paul sighed and then started laughing “oh so your laughing at me now….thanks…”Ava replied  
“no no no im not laughing at you its just….talk about walking in at the wrong time….you didn’t see what I did…to the girl…” Paul tried to explain.  
“ugh did I want to see…” Ava replied with disgust in her voice.  
“well if you did see..you would’ve seen me push her away and tell her that I’m involved with someone..that I’m taken…and that I wouldn’t be with anyone else” as Paul stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her “trust me….your the only one that I want to be with…” as he kissed her neck, as Ava pulled his face down to kiss him.   
As they pulled away Ava turned around, facing him as he held her.   
“oh and please don’t touch my thigh again while we are doing soundcheck…..that was difficult going through that song when you kept touching me…”Paul said with a slight moan.  
“mmmm ok but I was trying to make a point though…”Ava said looking up at him  
“mmmm point taken but I almost was at the point where I was gonna have to push you to the ground and do you right then and there…”Paul said with a husky voice   
“ohh really….” Ava responded looking up at Paul, while biting her lip noticing the sudden darkening of Pauls eyes.  
Paul sighed frustrated “ugh can you not do that…before the show….we haven’t even gone on yet and I just wanna leave already…”   
Ava smiled up at him innocently and started rubbing his exposed chest “well…there is no one here…”  
Ava said with a smirk on her face as she grabbed Paul hand and led him towards the back of the dressing room behind a curtain.


	5. Happy Birthday

January 20th, 1975 Los Angeles, California  
Ava woke up early in the morning with a smile on her face as she rolled onto her side, facing Paul who was sleeping next to her. She scooted closer to him, laying her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Once her head went to rest on his chest, she felt his arm snake around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Ava looked up and saw Paul slowly opening his eyes. She smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him, which he returned relentlessly, making Ava moan as she moved her hands from his chest, to gripping his hair pulling him to her. They both parted after a minute, catching their breaths.  
“with that kind of kiss you would think it was my birthday…” Ava said slyly, smirking up at him. She kissed him again “happy birthday Mr. Stanley” she said as she moved out of his grasp getting out of bed. “you have to get up” Ava said looking down at Paul. “why do I have to…isn’t it my birthday after all” Paul said smirking at her as he quickly grabs Ava’s wrist and pulling her down, back into the bed, pinning her underneath him. She raised an eyebrow at him, as her eyes changed from their normal blue-green hue to pink as they switched spots with her pinning Paul onto the bed.  
“seriously? Sometimes I think you forget that I have powers…” Ava said while smiling down at him. She then leaned down and kissed him heatedly and slowly moved to kissing his neck, making Paul moan happily. Then as quickly as he felt her lips on his neck they were gone.  
Paul looked up and saw that she wasn’t hovering over him anymore, but was rifling through Paul’s closet, until she found a black button-up shirt and slipped it over her naked body.  
‘hmmm…well i was liking you naked but I guess you could put on a shirt” Paul said from the bed smirking at her.   
Ava smirked back at him as she spun around, facing him and said “well I had to get something on..or else we would’ve been in bed all morning”  
Paul smiled back and said “and why would I not like that exactly?” in response, Ava walked out of the bedroom and padded down the stairs to the kitchen and started to make coffee, as Paul slowly went back to sleep.  
Thirty minutes late Paul woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee. He put on some workout pants and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He was met with the sight of Ava dancing around the kitchen, just in his button-up black shirt, while making breakfast.  
As Ava was dancing around Paul’s kitchen, she suddenly stopped, as she caught a figure in her peripheral, and flushed in response when she saw Paul standing in the kitchen wearing charcoal gray drawstring pants, hanging low on his hips.   
“so how is breakfast coming along?” Paul asked with a smile on his face, seeing Ava flush in embarrassment from seeing her dancing around the kitchen. “oh….its already ready…I was going to come up and get you but then a Led Zeppelin song came on, on the radio..so…” Ava said smiling.  
“oh by the way, later today we’re suppose to go to this club….the guys wanted to celebrate your birthday there” Ava said, as they both were filling up their plates with pancakes. “oh…ok…” Paul said with a hint of annoyance.  
“what?” Ava said as she sat down at the table next to Paul. “you don’t want to go…” Ava said with a frustrated sigh. “well…I just thought that we might do something different..i don’t know…I guess we can go there to celebrate” “good” Ava said with a smile “cause it would be a pain to cancel everything at such a short notice…”  
“so..you guys have had this planned for awhile then huh?” Paul said glancing up at Ava to read her facial expression. “uh…not really that long..and it was more of the guy’s idea then mine I just called the place to set the date…”  
“uh huh…” paul responded in disbelief, “like you didn’t put thought into my birthday celebration considering you said you wanted to celebrate our birthdays together since they are so close together….”  
Ava smiled in response and said “well you know us Capricorns, we are VERY practically” which earns a laugh from Paul, as she gets up from the table and walks over to the other side of the table, towards Paul and leans down to kiss him as she takes his plate off the table and puts it into the sink.  
The Troubador, Los Angeles, 11 pm  
Paul and Ava walked up to the Troubador, Ava wearing a black long-sleeve shirt, dark-washed flared jeans, and wedge sandals. While Paul wore a black short-sleeve shirt and jeans with tennis shoes. Once inside, they both were met with cheers of “HAPPY BIRTHDAY” from Ace, Peter, Gene, Dakota and many others that filled the club. Dakota walked up to Ava and pulled her from Paul’s grasp towards the bar. As Ava glanced back she noticed that Paul was being pulled into the group of men, making her laugh to herself.  
“what’s so funny birthday girl…” Dakota said from the barstool that was next to Ava. Ava sat down to the one next to Dakota’s and ordered herself a cosmo. Dakota gave a disgusted face at the order “seriously you ordered a cosmo? Ewww…and I thought you were my cousin Ava…” as Dakota proceeded to order a bottle of beer.  
“so…what took you guys so long getting here?” Dakota asked with a smirk on her face. “ I mean you knew exactly when we were going to have this little party and all…” Ava reddened at the continued searching that her cousin was doing “there was traffic….you know LA…” Ava said quickly “MY ASS traffic….did you guys do it before you left or did you have a quickie in the car before you came in?” Dakota asked taking a sip of her beer with a glint in her eye.  
“ugh…seriously we hit traffic…and we did it this morning ok god…” Ava admitted. “AH I knew it!” Dakota said triumphantly with a clap of her hands. Ava rolled her eyes and looked out at the crowd, finding Paul instantly amidst the group of men with a drink in his hand.  
“hmmmm…that’s weird” Ava commented as she brought her red drink to her mouth and sipped it. “what?” Dakota asked looking over Ava’s head trying to see what she was commenting on. “well Paul’s drinking, he usually doesn’t do that…” “paul doesn’t drink….i wonder what kinda drunk he is?”  
Ava’s eyes grew at that comment “what do you mean what kind of drunk he is?” “oh you know…like im an angry drunk….and well you…you get really into music and stuff….i wonder how he gets when hes drunk…” Dakota explained. “well maybe he doesn’t drink around me that much because he wants to not get drunk and show that side of himself…” Ava replied as she turned back to Dakota.  
“hmm maybe but whatever right…I mean as long as everybody’s having fun right!” Dakota said happily. “yep…” Ava replied. “hey…im going to go to the bathroom…can you watch my drink for me ill be right back…” Dakota said as she walked off towards the direction of the bathroom.  
As Ava sat at the bar waiting for Dakota to return, she was wondering what was taking her so long. Ava looked down at the watch she had on her wrist and saw that she had been waiting for Dakota to come back from the bathroom for at least 20 minutes now. With that she got off the barstool that she was sitting on and walked towards where Ace was.  
“hey…what’s up Ava?” Ace asked with a crooked smile and slightly slur in his voice as he brought Ava in for a hug. “ugh…hey Ace…I was wondering if you’ve seen Dakota? She was suppose to be back from the bathroom by now ive been waiting for her for 20 minutes and im starting to get worried…” “nope I haven’t seen her…but if you do…and you tell her to come see me…I haven’t seen her all night….if you know what I mean” Ace replied with a twitch of his eyebrows. “ugh…eww shes my cousin dude..just eww” Ava responded with a slight smile as she continued to look around the club. When something caught her eye by the bar. As she focused she saw that Dakota and Paul were by the bar, where she had just been and they were talking really close to each other. Ava noticed that Paul was holding a drink in his hand, this time something completely different then the one before. Ava’s eyebrows furrowed wondering what they were talking about and started the long walk back towards the bar, all the while watching them. Suddenly she stopped walking, seeing Paul lean in and kiss her cousin, and her cousin returning the kiss.  
Stunned and furious Ava spun on her heel back towards Ace. “hey Ace, can you come with me for a second” Ava said with authority in her voice, trying to hide the hurt that she felt. Ace looked down at Ava and saw that something was up. “hey you look upset what’s wrong” Ace asked. “if you wanna see just look over there…” Ava replied pointing towards the direction of the bar.  
Ace’s eyes followed Ava’s hand and saw Paul and Dakota kissing by the bar. At that Ace just started walking angrily through the mass of people on the dance floor up to the two with Ava quickly on his heels. Once he got approached the two, Ace grabbed Paul off of Dakota. “what the fuck dude! Why would you make out with her?” Ace asked Paul, who gave him a look of confusion “what? I…I did what? I would never….never make out with Dakota…shes just my friend” Paul said dumbfoundedly as he looked over at Ava, see the look of hurt on her face. “did i? I thought I was kissing you….if I had known…” Paul stammered in shock. “seriously…Ava do you think I would make out with him…I mean maybe if we never met them before but your with him and im with Ace and I would never do that…” Dakota said with honesty. “plus…I thought that I was kissing Ace…” Dakota added  
Ava just stood there taking it all in. “so….you guys don’t like each other whatsoever…I mean not even a little bit…?” Ava asked. “oh god no!” Paul replied wholeheartedly, making Ace’s anger dissipate into laughter. “well I have to say….i believe you guys too…I mean you would NEVER work….”   
Dakota rolled her eyes at that comment “well then…who the hell did this then? I mean who would do something like this?” “who do you think? Cody did this somehow to get at the both of us and ruin our relationships…cause he cant stand to see us happy…” Ava replied with a look of disgust.   
“well doesn’t that mean that he was here?” Paul asked concerned as he started looking around the club. “well….that just made me not be in the party mood anymore…is it ok if Dakota and I leave…I mean I know it’s your guys’ combined birthday parties and all but…” Ace asked  
“no its fine you guys can go…” Ava responded and added “frankly im not in the party mood anymore either…do you wanna go home Paul?” “ugh…yes…ive been wanting to go home ever since the name Cody was said…that guy is just not right in the head….” Paul replied as the foursome walked out of the Troubador.


	6. Distracted

As his lips finally crashed against mine, I smiled into the kiss as my blade slid into his back. He winced in pain as the blade slide out. He looked down at me, eyes darkening “what was that for?” he asked menacingly. “for distracting me” I said while taking the blade into my other hand and stepping back slightly. “mmmm….well I thought you loved it when I distracted you” he murmured. “well not now…I cant concentrate” I replied with a roll of my eyes as he turns from me and I see the deep gash that I left in his back heal right before my eyes. “You have no soul” He adds darkly, with a smirk on his face. I laugh heartily at that, and noticed his smile in my peripheral vision. “if I had a nickel for every time someone said that to me…!” I say, playfully switching the blade from one hand to another. As I was doing so I couldn’t help but notice the sweat that beaded up on him and was slowly rolling down his neck, and I swallowed thickly. “what cat got your tongue…” he responded in a mocking tone with the devilish smirk on his face. “no…you just made me lose my concentration that’s all” “well I think I cant make you lose more than that” he replied with that smirk still on his face as his eyes darkened even further to from the warm mahongany brown that they usually were to almost black in appearance as he stalked towards me.


	7. Sick

Beverly Hills, California-Paul’s apartment  
Ava woke up in the middle of the night and got up out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. Once inside she closed the door and turned on the light wincing at the brightness.   
“oh my god I look like hell” Ava whispered to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
Ava raked her fingers through her hair and pulled and twisted it into a bun a tied it off on the top of her head. She placed her hand on her neck and discovered that she was covered in a cold sweat.  
“ugh just great…im sick…I don’t have time to be sick…damn it we have to start recording tomorrow too…” Ava thought out loud.  
With that thought in her head Ava started to search through the vanity drawers in search of a thermometer.  
Ava stuck in her mouth and waited a couple of minutes until the thermometer read her temperature.  
“Please…Please…Please..i cant have a fever because then Im gonna be too sick for tomorrow” Ava begged as she looked at the thermometer in her hand that read that she did in fact have a fever.  
“NO!!!WHY GOD WHY!?” Ava yelled dramatically, which was interrupted by a chain of coughs.  
Once she finally recovered from her boughs of coughing, is when she noticed a noise from outside the bathroom. Ava opened the bathroom door and peered out into the bedroom and saw Paul hopping around on one foot. Ava rolled her eyes and shut the light off in the bathroom and walked into the bedroom.  
“what happened?” she asked halfheartedly as she tried to not laugh.  
“I was going to be up to see how you were doing, cause you were yelling….alot and I got up and hit my foot on the nightstand” Paul said in anguish.  
“aww do you need a hug?” Ava asked as she sat down on her side of the bed.  
“actually…on second thought I don’t think you should get that close to me..I’m sick.” Ava stated as she laid down on the bed.  
“oh that’s what all that was…” Paul said understanding the reason behind the yelling.  
“so you think you’ll be good enough to do some recording tomorrow?” Paul asked  
“I don’t know..i mean right now I feel just horrible..so I guess we’ll have to wait until morning to see if I can….and if not maybe we can just record the instrumental parts of the songs and just do the vocals when I get better” Ava explained with a smile on her face.  
“why are you smiling so much you just said you feel like crap” Paul stated as he climbed into bed next to her.  
“I just didn’t want to cancel the recording session…so just recording the instrumentals will still work out tomorrow.” Ava said happily as she took a breath then proceeded to cough uncontrollably.  
“hey hey hey here….drink this….” Paul said as he passed Ava a glass of water that was sitting on the nightstand, which Ava downed and stopped coughing.  
“yep im definitely not going to be singing tomorrow..thank god I can play the guitar” Ava said with a slight laugh which was again interrupted by boughs of coughing.  
“ok…ok how ‘bout we just go back to sleep…you’ll feel better” Paul said reassuringly as he laid pulled Ava close to him.  
“don’t…I don’t want you to get sick” Ava whispered  
“no its ok…I mean we are just going to record the guitars anyways” Paul said as he kissed Ava and held her as she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Leaving

“ive made bad decisions before but this has to be the worst.” Ava whispered hanging her head.  
“You’ve prepared for this we both have. I know it’s hard trust me your not the only one who is having a hard time here” Dakota replied.  
“I know. I’ve been prepared for this, since the beginning, but I kind of wish I wasn’t you know.” Ava said sadly as tears welled up in her eyes.  
“there’s nothing else that we can do. This is our last option.” Dakota replied taking Ava’s hand “come on we have to go”   
“ok…” Ava replied defeated as she followed her cousin out of the hotel and towards Dakota’s jeep.  
Just as Dakota started the jeep’s engine Ava looked back at the hotel and saw a figure running out of the hotel waving their arms.  
“Dakota stop! I think that’s Gene” Ava said as Dakota shifted the jeep back into park as Gene approached the jeep.  
“so your leaving? That’s it…I mean I saw this coming but a lot sooner than now…” Gene said to both girls.  
“we are only leaving because this is the only thing that we can think of…” Dakota said with sadness.  
“well…just wanted to let you know that if you leave now, you lose everything.” Gene replied  
“ugh of course! I thought hey maybe Gene will actually have something nice to say for once but no! everything is about money with you!” Ava yelled  
Gene rolled his eyes and responded “is that all anything else” he said sarcastically with a smile on his face and he stepped away from the vehicle and started to walk away.  
“wait! Gene stop!” Ava yelled again as she put her arm out, and was holding a piece of paper towards him.  
“please give this to the both of them….it explains everything” Ava continued as Gene took the paper from her hand.  
“fine…I’ll give it to them…I hope you know what you’re doing leaving and all” Gene said as he walked away from the jeep and back into the hotel.  
“let’s get going before I jump outta this car…please” Ava said as she rested her head against the window and closed her eyes as Dakota shifted the jeep into drive and pulled away from the hotel.  
As Gene was in the elevator going back up to where the guys rooms were he couldn’t help but look at the note that was in his hand.  
“I am so going to regret showing them this note…” he said aloud to himself as the elevator opened and he walked to Ace’s room slowly.  
Once he got to Ace’s room he stood in front of the door and knocked. After about a minute, Ace opened the door with a smile on his face.  
“hey curly! What’s up? Come on in. I was just waiting for Dakota to come back. I woke up a couple minutes ago and she wasn’t in here.” Ace said as he moved to close the door behind Gene.  
“Ace…about Dakota…well I know for a fact that she isn’t coming back…I’m sorry Ace” Gene said as he handed Ace the note that the girls gave to him.  
“they gave this to me to give to you and Paul…I haven’t read it but I’m pretty sure it explains why they left” Gene explained as Ace started reading the note but was interrupted by a noise from the hallway.  
Gene opened the door to the hotel room and saw a distort Paul leaning against the wall and nervously racking his fingers through his hair.  
“how much did you hear?” Gene asked cautiously  
“all of it” Paul said quickly “why did they leave? Why now?” Paul asked as he slowly slid down the wall and sat down on the floor.  
“because they thought that them leaving would help us because without them with us it doesn’t give cody the reason to continue to come after us I guess” Gene said   
“what am I going to do? How long has it been since they left?” Paul said as he looked up at Gene.  
“oh no! you are not going to go after them Paul because you know what they are long gone by now” Gene said as Paul got up off the floor and started walking back to his hotel room, with Ace and Gene following him closely.  
“hey what are you doing?” Ace said once they reached Paul’s hotel room and found him digging through his belongings.  
“trying to find something….AH HA!” Paul said as he pulled what he was looking for out of a bag and showing it to them.  
“what is that?” Gene asked Paul about the object.  
“well you see it’s a vial” Paul said not revealing the true details of the contents  
“yeah well what’s in it?” Ace asked looking at the contents questioningly.  
“it’s something that I should’ve done awhile ago” Paul said with a smile on his face as he took the top off quickly and downed the contents before either of the two could stop him.  
“what the hell!” Gene exclaimed as he lunged at Paul, making him fall onto the bed.  
“what did you drink?!” Ace asked as he helping Gene hold Paul down, as Ace tried to have Paul throw up whatever he drank.  
“oh no you don’t” Paul said as he bit down on Ace’s fingers, causing Ace to pull away and examine his fingers.  
“what the hell Paul!” Ace yelled as he cradled his hand as Gene starts to struggle with holding Paul down.  
“Ace! Help!” Gene screamed as Paul managed to punch Gene in the face, knocking him off.  
“I’m really sorry but you gave me no choice guys” Paul said as got up from the bed and looked down at Gene and over at Ace and started walking out of the hotel room while saying “I have to catch up to them…”   
As he walks out of the room, Paul glances back slightly, making Ace and Gene notice something different about him.  
“his eyes…they weren’t….his” Ace said as he went to help Gene up from the floor.  
“well this is going to be fun trying to track him down” Gene said with a sigh.  
“unless he doesn’t want us to find him since now he’s…well the way he is..” Ace said shaking his head in defeat.


	9. Reunion

December 1991, New York, Electric Lady Studios  
Paul stood outside the studio in the cold waiting for Gene to show up. He wrapped his jacket closer to him as he saw a black car pull up to the studio. The passenger door opened, revealing Gene who held his jacket closer to his body once he made contact with the cold air.  
“Paul what are you doing out here? It’s freezing!” Gene said as he closed the car door.  
“I was waiting for you! You took forever to get here. What was the deal?” Paul asked as Gene walked toward the door.  
“well there’s the fact that the weather is terrible and well its New York so it’s always faster getting to places walking but I would be insane to walk all the way here in this weather. And I was just contacting someone that could help us with this album.” Gene said with a smile as he opened the door to the sound studio, with Paul following.  
“So you’ve been talking business! That’s what’s been holding you up? Unbelieveable!” Paul said as he shook his head   
“well I thought this particular person could really help us out since we want to have a different sound” Gene explained with a smile “plus I think it’ll help with the band chemistry since Bruce and Eric just joined us” Gene said as Paul sat down at one of the benches.  
“so where is Bruce and Eric at exactly cause they haven’t shown up?” Paul asked  
“about that…they aren’t going to be showing up today…I asked them not to because you need to get acquainted with my friend that’s suppose to help with the album” Gene explained as he walked out of the studio and looked down the street and walked back inside the studio.  
“so when is this “person” supposed to show up” Paul asked while air quoting and rolling his eyes.  
“what you don’t believe me? Someone is coming to meet you trust me!” Gene said with slight frustration at the delay.  
“oh so before it was someone to help out with the new album and now its someone to see me? What are you trying to do hook me up?” Paul said as he shook his head in disbelief.  
“What? I cant do something to make you feel better? Cause for awhile now you’ve not been yourself” Gene said sympathetically as he sat down next to Paul.  
“You know I can pick up my own chicks right?” Paul said as smiled slightly “plus I’m Paul Freaking Stanley…so that means I can have any woman I want…”  
“Well regardless she’s coming here…” Gene said  
“oh god is she one of your sloppy seconds?” Paul said in mock horror  
“oh shut up!” Gene said as he punched Paul in the arm  
“plus she’s defiantly not my type and I’m not hers but she’s perfect for you, trust me” Gene continued.  
Outside of the studio, a woman stopped outside of the studio and started walking towards the doors. She was wearing a black hat,beige wool coat, black top, jeans and heels.  
Gene opened the door for her and whispered something to her as he let her pass and held the door open for himself as he said “have fun you too…” and left the building and got into the waiting car outside.  
Once the doors to the studio closed Paul looked at the woman closer. “hey sorry about this…Gene brought me here under false pretenses. Because I thought we were coming here to start recording our new album.”  
“well you know Gene always with the ulterior motives and all..” the woman replied laughing.  
“Yeah that’s him alright” Paul replied awkwardly as he scratched his head. “I know this might sound weird but I think I’ve seen you somewhere before?” Paul said stepping closer to the woman.  
“really Paul you don’t remember me?” the woman replied as she took off her hat revealing her face to Paul.  
Paul looked at the woman’s face and without a second of hesitation grabbed her into a hug. “Ava what the hell!” Paul replied happily as he held her tighter against him  
“well I guess your happy to see me!” Ava replied as Paul pulled out of the hug and held her at arm’s length.  
“hell yes I’m happy to see you it’s been forever since I last saw you!” Paul said smiling “how did Gene even get a hold of you?” Paul asked as he sat down at one of the benches and motioned for Ava to sit next to her.  
“well you know he called a couple people that knew where I was…I only got into contact with him because he mentioned you” Ava replied as she sat down next to Paul  
“what do you mean?” Paul questioned  
“he said you haven’t been doing well since well…Eric…I want to give you my condolences…I heard about it on the news…I sorry” Ava said sadly as she put her hand on his shoulder.  
“yeah…it was so unexpected…heart cancer and all and after he got the diagnosis it just went so fast you know…” Paul said slowly as his voice started to quiver.  
“hey…I know it’s hard loosing someone…” Ava said as she hugged Paul.  
“ugh…so besides that…why did you come out here?” Paul asked once they both pulled away.  
“well Gene was telling you the truth…I came out here to help you guys out with the album and to help with your new members..” Ava explained  
“uh huh…well you know what I think we should go…because the weather outside doesn’t look to good” Paul said as he looked outside and saw darkness quickly covering the surrounding buildings.  
“ok…so your place then?” Ava questioned as they both stood up and Paul opened the door for Ava.  
“yeah…just follow me I parked my car not that far away from the studio” Paul replied as he led Ava down the block  
Once they both got to where Paul’s car was Ava walked up to it, analyzing it. “well look at you with your expensive car!” Ava said  
“oh its nothing we’ve just been doing really well that’s all!” Paul exclaimed as he opened up the passenger side door, as Ava climbed into the seat and then closed the door behind her.  
“I don’t know if I should ask this or not. But im assuming your not staying in the same little apartment that you had way back when?” Ava questioned as Paul laughed as he started up the engine “oh you’ll see” he replied as they drove off to his apartment.  
“so this is the place” Paul said as they pulled up next to an apartment building.  
Ava just looked up at the building and said “I’m not even going to guess which floor you live on..” as she opened the car door and got out.  
“more like which floors…” Paul replied with a smirk on his face as he too got out of the car and closed the door. “come on we better get inside before it’s starts raining” he said as they both walked into the entrance of the apartment building.  
Once they got up to where Paul’s apartment was Paul opened the door and went inside first, flicking on the lights as he walked through. Ava stood in the doorway in awe.  
“this is your apartment? Like seriously?!” Ava asked as she walked through the doorway. “damn I wish I had apartment…I might just have to kill you for it” Ava murmured to herself.  
“oh really?” Paul said as he suddenly was right behind Ava, causing Ava to gasp in shock.  
“ugh don’t do that!” Ava exclaimed as she pushed Paul slightly back away from her as Paul laughed.  
“like your going to kill me…” Paul said with a smirk on his face as Ava turned around to face him.  
“well you never know I just might get that killing urge” Ava replied smiling as Paul’s eyes changed color. “well I can read what’s in that little head of ours and killing isn’t one of those things going on right now” Paul replied continuing to smirk.  
“ugh I forgot about the mindreading…how can I ever have my own thoughts to myself” Ava replied dramatically as she took off her coat and hung it up on the coat rack, revealing the tight black top that she was wearing.  
Out of her peripheral vision she noticed Paul checking her out as she turned around. “like what you see?” Ava asked smugly. Ava barely had a chance to blink when she was pinned to the wall by Paul.  
“you really have to ask that question” he replied as he looked down at her, eyes changing to a green color, causing Ava to groan. “really…all this time you’ve had these powers and still haven’t gotten the hang of how to conceal them..” Ava said.  
“what are you talking about?” Paul questioned concern all over his face.  
“oh don’t try and deny it…I turn you on” Ava said as tried to push against Paul, who didn’t waver.  
“so what if you do? I don’t see the point in hiding that” Paul replied as he moved one of his hands to hold her side, while the other laid next to her face.  
“ugh…well sorry to break it to you but I didn’t come all the way to new York for a booty call, although it is nice to see you again…I came here to help you guys with your album” Ava replied as she pushed Paul’s hands off of her.  
“uh huh…let’s see how long you think that’s the only reason why you came here..” Paul replied as he stepped away from her.  
“well I did come with you to check out your apartment” Ava replied trying to change the subject.  
“well if you came for the grand tour…I can show you my guitar collection…” Paul replied catching on that she was trying to change the conversation.  
“awesome! I knew you would be into collecting guitars” Ava replied as she followed Paul to a room.  
“well when you have money to spend I guess…” Paul responded earning him a playful punch in the arm by Ava  
“stop mention all this money your making! Sooner or later I’m gonna get jealous!” Ava replied laughing.  
“well what about you…you could have an apartment like this…and start your own collection of things” Paul replied as he looked back at her.  
“yeah well it’s one thing to make things appear, it’s another to thing to have the money to afford these kinds of things…plus with what I’ve been doing I couldn’t have anything like this…so permanent” Ava replied sadly as she took in Paul’s guitar collection that was hanging along the walls of his makeshift sound studio.  
“what are you talking about? You don’t have a place for yourself?” Paul asked concerned  
“well it’s not like that…well I’ve been on the run ever since I left you guys…Cody hasn’t let up…every time I think I can finally settle down again I get wind that he’s in the state and I have to go on the run again” Ava replied sadly.  
“that’s besides the point though…I mean look at all these guitars! This is awesome!” Ava continued trying to salvage the good atmosphere  
“I’m sorry that you haven’t been able to get away from him…I thought that was part of the reason you left…” Paul replied.  
“and to tell you the truth some of these were given to me by the guitar companies…so not all of them were bought with my own money” Paul continued smiling to himself.  
“well regardless it’s a really nice collection you have here” Ava replied as her stomach slightly grumbled   
“Well looks like someone hungry!” Paul said laughing as he led Ava out of his studio and towards his kitchen.  
“sorry I totally forgot to eat something before I came to meet with you” Ava replied as Paul started rummaging around his refrigerator.  
“is leftovers ok? Cause I think that that’s all I have in here” Paul said   
“yeah that’s fine…” Ava replied as she sat down at the bar stool that was in front of the kitchen island. “I know this might be a weird question but why the big apartment? I mean it’s not like you guys are always around right?” Ava continued.  
“well when I was looking for an apartment and I saw this place I just had to have it because it has a big enough space for me to have my own sound studio, a place I can record my song ideas if I get an idea in my head you know” Paul explained as he set all the food out on the island and began reheating the items in the oven.  
“by the way love the hair” Paul commented  
“oh thanks! I just thought I needed to do something different” Ava replied as she touched her newly dyed red head.  
“well I like it! It’s different” Paul replied as he quickly started taking some of the dishes out of the stove and putting them on the island to cool off.  
“well since we have a wait a bit…I wanted to talk to you about the album…” Ava replied as Paul went to stand next to her  
“actually I wanted to go back to what we were discussing before about you and me” Paul said as he moved her to face him.  
“what exactly?” Ava questioned  
“really you have to ask? You wanting me! Duh” Paul responded as he shook his head.  
“me wanting you? Really?” Ava said with a slight nervous laugh  
“I can see it written all over you, ever since you walked through the doors in that studio!” Paul said as he pulled her up to stand next to him.  
“Paul…” Ava moaned as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Once his lips made contact with hers he groaned as he moved his hands to grasp her hips and pushed her into the kitchen island with his weight.  
They both pulled away after a minute to catch their breaths. Paul moved one of his hands from her hips and moved it towards the side of her face as he leaned down and kissed her neck.  
“Paul…I really think we need to move” Ava said in shallow breaths.  
“I couldn’t agree with you more…” Paul whispered against her neck as he moved his hands to the back of her knees and picked her as Ava wrapped her ankles around his waist.  
“so now I get to see your bedroom..” Ava murmured huskily against Paul’s neck as he walked them both towards a door.  
“actually I was thinking we could make a little stop first a make a little of our own music” Paul replied as he walked them back into the music studio.  
“I guess it’s a good idea since the walls are soundproof” Ava said as she laughed and Paul’s laughter soon joined hers as he looked up at her and said “oh baby you have no idea I’m gonna make you screammmmmmmmmmmm!” in his classic stagevoice as he kicked the door closed with his foot.


	10. MTV Unplugged

August 9th, 1995, Sony Studios, New York, New York  
A yellow taxi pulled up in front of the studio. Ava stepped out of the cab and looked up at the building. “well here goes nothing” she said quietly to herself as she flipped her sunglasses to shield her eyes as she saw the line that had already started to form outside the studio. She walked quickly to the back entrance to the studio before anyone caught sight of her.  
Once she go to the back entrance she opened the door and went to step inside the building when she was stopped by a figure.  
“excuse me..but are you authorized to come in here?” the man asked, holding a clipboard.  
“yes…uh do you ask everyone this question, because I have to get in there” Ava replied nervously scratching the back of her neck.  
“actually no.. its just that there’s suppose to be a recorded performance here are we are only letting people on the list come in..so what’s your name?” the man asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“I’m suppose to be apart of that taping but I wasn’t aware of having to put my name on any list..” Ava replied  
“well like I told you before, ig your not on the list or don’t have a ticket to the recording you cant come in..” the man said as he began to pull the door closed in front of her face.  
“wait I’m one of the performers!” Ava yelled as the door closed.  
“damn it!” Ava yelled as she turned from the door and started pacing. As she was pacing she started to feel her chest start to get hot as her stress lecel started to rise.  
“how they hell am I suppose to explain this! God why did this have to happen! Of course this would happen to me! Of course I wouldn’t be allowed into the studio! I bet Gene did this..he probably did this on purpose oh yeah I can see that ‘oh ha ha let’s just not tell Ava that she has to leave her name with the studio to get in so she doesn’t end up being in the live taping ha ha ha’ Ava ranted as she impersonated Gene’s voice, furthering her anxiety.  
“hey what are you doing outside?” A familiar voice asked from behind Ava. Ava turned around mid-pace and looked in the direction of the voice.  
Ava laughed despite herself “Ace…” she said taking her sunglasses off as he approached and hugged him.   
“Hi Ava” Ace replied as he returned the hug. “So what’s up?” Ace asked as he looked down at her.  
“they wont let me in…” Ava replied in a huff. “oh that explains it then” Ace said motioning towards her inflamed chest.  
Ava looked down and then rolled her eyes “of course this would happen…this always happens when I get stressed out” Ava explained as Ace started taking her top in his hands and trying to move it up further hiding her chest, to which she slapped his hands away.  
“What are you? My mother? Stop adjusting my top” Ava shouted playfully as she pushed Ace back away from her.  
“Hey what are you doing touching Paulie’s girl” Peter said coming up from behind the two.  
Ava rolled her eyes “Peter, I’m not Paul’s girl…not 20 years ago and not now”  
“Whaa??” both Peter and Ace said with smiles creeping onto both their faces.  
“so wait a second that whole thing where you guys were in a relationship was just you messing with us” Peter said unable to be serious as he started laughing.  
“god I forgot how much of a dork you are..” Ava said simply. “what I meant was that I don’t belong to anyone” Ava said as she turned back toward the door and started knocking again  
“uh huh despite the fact that you gave him your powers” Peter responded with raised eyebrows showing over the sunglasses her wore to shield his eyes from the sun.  
“I thought that didn’t matter to you” Ava said as she started knocking louder on the door  
“well it doesn’t..just pointing out that your wrong” Peter said awkwardly  
“your in not position to talk to me about my relationship with Paul at all Peter considering you situation with what is it your second wife, what’s her name? oh right Debra” Ava responded.  
“Wow…she got you Peter, just admit it your jealous” Ace said as he punched Peter in the arm.  
“I’m not jealous…just trying to get Ava to realize that if she was so independent that she wouldn’t have given Paul her powers” Peter said as he rubbed his arm.  
“what is this an intervention?” Ava questioned as she turned to the two who looked at each other then back her uneasily.  
“the door isn’t going to open until we talk with you” Peter said with all seriousness in his voice as the playful expression he had on before completely disappeared.  
“you paid off the guy? Seriously? Ugh you guys are unbelieveable you know that” Ava exclaimed as her eyes flashed red as she clenched her fists at her side.  
“we just want to talk to you about something before you go in there” Ace said calmly.  
“It’s about Paul…” Peter said  
“you know that I changed him when I wasn’t in my right mind right? Because at that time I changed him because I was bored..” Ava said crossing her arms over her chest.  
“It’s not about that…its just well he kind of has a way at getting to you…at least he did back then. And we don’t want you to go spiraling out of control again” Peter said with concern in his voice.  
“yeah besides you’re the only one who can piss Gene off at the drop of a hat” Ace said with a smile.  
“You guys don’t have to worry about me because Paul hasn’t ‘indulged’ in years and neither have I” Ava replied  
“wait how do you know about that?” Peter asked skepticism in his voice as his eyebrows knitted together.  
“Oh well you know when we met up for rehearsals the topic came up” Ava said nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck.  
“oh ok..I thought for a second there you were trying to hide something but ok that’s good to know” Peter said relief washing over his face as he smiled back at Ava as he stepped up to the door and knocked on the door in a certain pattern.  
Within a second the door to the back of the studio opened, but not by the man that was previously manning the door, but by Gene.  
“what took you guys so long? Your late!” Gene said as the trio walked in.  
“what does it matter if we aren’t here when the taping is suppose to start we aren’t going to go on until the end” Ava said causing Gene to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.  
“because we might go through every song flawlessly and then what do we do then if you weren’t here just sit onstage waiting fot you guys to take your sweet time getting here?” Gene responded in frustration and he got in Ava’s face.  
“hey get out of my face Gene! It’s not my fault that we didn’t get in here earlier…Peter and Ace wanted to give me a little intervention before we came in” Ava said as she glared at the two.  
“what the hell is that suppose to mean?” Gene asked looking over at Peter and Ace.  
“oh its nothing curly..calm down we aren’t suppose to be taping the show until later cause we still have to get all dolled up” Ace cackled as he walked past a furious Gene to the dressing rooms.  
“ you know Ava’s making it a bigger thing then it really was we just wanted to talk to her before we came in that was all..” Peter said rolling his eyes as he sidestepped Gene as well onto his way towards the dressing room.  
“hey what’s with all the commotion?” Paul asked as he popped his head from out of the dressing room.   
“nothing…I think..honestlyi don’t know what its about but as long as it doesn’t affect the taping of the show I really don’t care.” Gene said as he turned looked at Ava with a raised eyebrow.  
“right? Please tell me this won’t affect the taping…” Gene said.  
“oh no it won’t. Peter and Ace just wanted to check something with me before we came in that’s all” Ava lied as she noticed that Paul was still watching them from the dressing room with a smirk on his face.  
“good…cause if I had I would’ve had to really have a talk with you…” Gene said seriously.   
“oh like I haven’t had one of those with you…” Ava said sarcastically.  
Gene rolled his eyes “whatever…I’m going to go get ready..” he replied as he walked away from Ava and past Paul, who was now standing outside the dressing room.  
“so what was it that really made you late? Because we both know what you told Gene just now wasn’t the truth” Paul said as he walked over to Ava.  
“oh no its was the truth…a partial truth…Peter and Ace were worried…” Ava said   
“about what? You didn’t tell them anything did you?” Paul questioned as he pushed himself off of the wall that he was standing behind and walked toward her.  
“if we’re going to talk about this…this really isn’t the place Paul” Ava said as Paul looked down at her with a slightly annoyed expression.  
“you know that it was your idea and not mine so if you’ve spilled the beans its on you” Paul said as he took her hand in his and lead her to an adjacent room.  
Once they were both inside the room, Paul closed the door behind them and turned to face her with his arms crossed as he leaned against the door. That’s when Ava looked Paul up and down taking in his outfit.  
Paul raised an eyebrow as Ava looked him up and down. “see something you like?” Paul said at her staring.  
“Just noticing your outfit…its interesting…” Ava responded as she quirked her eyebrow at it.  
“what you don’t like it?” Paul asked with a smile on his face. “ ‘Cause I think I look pretty damn good” Paul continued as he did a little spin to show off his outfit which consisted of a black see-through jacket that covered the lavender purple vest that he wore underneath that showed quite a bit of his chest, a pair of tight black leather pants and black shoes to finish off the outfit.  
“It’s ok I guess..” Ava said her thoughts went to what Peter warned her about before they came into the studio “he has a way of getting to you…we don’t want you to spiral out of control again…”  
As that thought crossed her mind, Paul spoke up “Oh trust me this is more than ok..” as he walked up to her and backed her up against the wall across from the door.  
“enough about me though..cause I think that your outfit is way better than mine” Paul said as her brought his hand down on her hip and caressed it.  
“Peter and Ace wouldn’t let me into the studio earlier without talking to me first…” Ava said causing Paul’s hand to stop its movements.  
“what did they talk to you about?” Paul questioned as Ava looked up and saw the unanswered question in his facial expression.  
“they don’t suspect anything..they don’t know about me staying after I helped you with the recording for Revenge…they are just worried that I’ll go darkside again” Ava replied.”I told them that during rehearsals for this that we talking about ‘indulging’ and that we both haven’t in a long time.” Ava continued.  
“good…don’t want them calling your cousin and having her here trying to “save us” because what we’re doing isn’t hurting anyone…we’re just being the way that we’re suppose to be” Paul said as he brought his hand to caress Ava’s face.  
“be honest with me though..what else did they say..I know your holding something back” Paul said as his eyes read Ava’s face like a book.  
“they think you’ll corrupt me” she said smirking as she brushed her thumb against Paul’s jaw. He leaned down and kissed her neck. Ava moaned at the contact, as she felt his teeth start to graze against her neck. “we can’t…we have no way of hiding it…” Ava said as moaned against Ava’s neck as she pulled his head closer causing her to be pinned against the wall. “they’ve no idea how you’ve corrupt me” Paul replied as he took both of her arms in one of his hands and pinned them above her as he kissed her forcefully leaving Ava to only be able to lean against the wall to further revel in the kiss that left her breathless as Paul pulled away to catch his breath as well. He released her arms from his hold and leaned in and said “if you hadn’t corrupted me I wouldn’t have done that five minutes before we’re suppose to go live” as Ava looked up at his face and saw that his eyes had darkened slightly and his pupils were dilated. As he leaned into Ava further as he leaned down once again to kiss her neck, as Ava felt flush as she further felt the effects that the minor make out session left Paul in.  
“I guess we’ll have to see what I’m going to have to do about that later now won’t I?” Paul whispered in Ava’s ear as he pulled away from her right as the door opened. Ava was still breathless as Paul stepped away from her and pushed his jacket further onto his shoulders in an attempt to hide the bulge that was now very prominent in his leather pants.  
Peter poked his head into the room, seeing Ava and Paul together alone and furrowed his brows. “hey what are you guys doing in here? Ava you have to get your makeup done” he said as he stepped into the room, followed by Ace.  
“I guess I see you guy out there…see you Ava” Paul said as he held eye contact with Ava for longer than was necessary as he left the room.  
“what was that about?” Peter asked suspiciously as he took in Ava’s flushed appearance as she stared at the open door to the room.  
“oh nothing just going over some chords that’s all” Ava said innocently as she thought about what Paul said before Ace and Peter entered the room.  
“um..I’m gonna go and get my makeup done and I’ll see you guys by the stage” Ava said as she walked out of the room and into the one right across from it.  
As she entered the dressing room she looked around and let out a sigh as she didn’t see Paul anywhere. At that two of the people that were left in the room turned to look at her.   
“hey Ava…” the two said in unison as they sat in their chairs as the makeup girls were applying powder to their faces.  
“hey Bruce, Eric” Ava responded as she sat in a chair next to them and started to apply the makeup that was on the table in front of her.  
“so you ready for tonight?” Eric asked  
“I feel pretty good about it…we rehearsed so much I think I could play the songs with my eyes closed” Ava said smiling.  
“It’s just that for its been so long…just don’t want you to get nervous” Eric replied as Ava stopped applying her makeup  
“Eric look what you did! She said that she was fine now you make her second guess herself!” Bruce yelled as he smacked Eric upside the head causing Eric to cry out in momentary pain.  
“hey! Ok…sorry Ava…I didn’t think I would freak you out sorry I did..” Eric said apologetically as he smiled at her.  
“it’s ok..I know why you said it…it’s being taped but that’s what editing it for so we can still make mistakes..it’ll be fine” Ava said with a smile knowing that she said the last part more to herself than to the two men that were sitting next to her.  
As soon as she finished her sentence both of them were done with their makeup and were standing up and ready to leave the room to join Gene and Paul.  
Bruce hugged Ava from behind in the chair and said “don’t worry about what Eric said you’ll do fine…see you out there” and then he was gone, leaving Ava by herself in the dressing room looking at her reflection in the mirror.  
“you have no idea how not fine tonight’s going to be” Ava said to herself as she finished up her makeup as she thought about Paul.  
Once Ava left the dressing room, she went to go join Peter and Ace who were sitting backstage and watching the tv screen that was projecting the live feed of the MTV Unplugged taping.  
“what took you so long?” Ace said as she sat next to him.  
“oh nothing wanted sometime to myself to think” Ava said as her eyes landed on the tv, seeing that the taping was starting.  
“hey look…they’re starting..” Ava said with a smile.  
“how much you wanna bet?” Peter asked with a grin  
“what?” Ava questioned   
“how much you wanna bet…me and Ace are betting on how long it will take to get to the point where we join them out there” Peter explained “you in?” he asked  
“oh no…I’m not gonna bet on that..it’s probably going to be awhile since this is all in acoustic you know” Ava said  
“Ava your being to nice…they’ve been playing these songs for months in acoustic…” Ace said as he cackled  
“that just means that they should go through with it even smoother than the two of you think then…” Ava smirked. “you guys have to give them credit…just trying to find songs that would work in acoustic is hard enough” she continued as both Peter and Ace laughed  
“oh your funny Ava…man I forgot how much I missed be around you” Peter said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.  
“yeah speaking of that what have you been doing…I mean besides the rehearsals we haven’t seen each other in 20 years..” Ace asked  
“oh you wanna know what I’ve been doing…I’ve been doing Paul and lying to you both about being clean…the truth is I’ve never really been clean since before the met you guys” Ava thought but really responded “oh you know I did help Gene and Paul with the recording of Revenge” she said with a smile even though she was cringing inside at her inner thoughts.  
“oh really?” Peter questioned  
“oh crap he knows that I’m lying! He knows just look at his face, he’s been suspicious even since I saw him outside the studio!” Ava thought to herself  
“yeah Gene called and said that they needed help since that was Bruce and Eric’s first album with them and they needed help with the sound that they wanted so I helped ‘em out with it” Ava responded with a smile.  
“that’s cool…so you know Eric and Bruce pretty well then” Ace said  
“well kind of…I just saw them whenever we met at the studio…but yeah they’re pretty nice” Ava replied as she turned her attention to the tv screen once again and saw that they had already progressed up to “Got To Choose” since their conversation in the green room had begun.  
“see they’ve almost made it half way through the setlist already” Ava said with pride as she continued to watch them play as Ace and Peter rolled their eyes.  
It seemed like Ava just sat down in the greenroom watching the guys play through the playlist as she stood up from her chair as Paul started off the song “Everytime I Look At You”.   
That song was Peter, Ace and Ava’s cue to leave the greenroom and stand just outside the stage to wait for the band to introduce them out onto the stage.  
Just as they were walking up to the stage they heard Paul say “we’re gonna do something special…we got some uh…we got some members of the family here tonight and we’re not talkin’ about mom and dad. We’re talkin’ about Peter Criss, Ace Frehley, and Ava!” Paul ended which was followed by the crowd cheering as all three of them walked out onstage giving every Gene, Paul, Eric and Bruce a hug while more chairs were pulled out for them to join the band onstage.   
As Ava finished hugging Bruce she turned to hug Paul who whispered “I hope you didn’t forget about earlier…because I didn’t and don’t forget about later after the show” he said as he hugged her and gave her an affectionate squeeze and pulled away and smiled at her as he motioned for her to sit in the seat the was to the left of him as the crowd continued to cheer.  
“oh great it’s not enough that he had to torture me before the taping started, now I have to sit next to him” Ava thought as she sat down in the chair and a mic was placed in front of her and her burgundy acoustic guitar was passed to her by one of the guitar techs. She sat their stunned as she just stared at the guitar in her hands as Ace was talking on his mic about how awesome it was to be out onstage with the guys playing.  
In her peripheral vision she caught Paul staring at her with a smile on his face. After Ace was done talking Paul spoke up “hey Ava…how are you doing?” he questioned over the mic as he looked over at her with a smile, as everyone else onstage turned to look at her.  
“Sorry I’m just surprised..it’s cause I haven’t seen this guitar in over 20 years…” Ava said speaking to the audience. “I’m surprised you kept it..now I can truly play for all of you” Ava finished addressing the crowd which was met with yells and applause all around as Ace went back on the mic and introduced the first song that they would play which was “2,000 Man” by the Rolling Stones.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As soon was “Rock and Roll All Nite” was finished everyone dashed towards the backstage.  
“well that was fun” Ace cackled as he took the guitar out of his hand and handed it over to a guitar tech.  
“yeah I have to agree with you there. I didn’t think I would enjoy myself but I did” Peter added with a smile on his face.  
“your voice was killer on ‘Nothin’ to Lose’ when did your voice get so good” Ava said with a smile.  
“oh no you don’t! don’t try and turn all the focus on me what was that with the guitar when we started..” Peter said with a smirk on his face, causing Ava to blush  
“it’s just that it surprised me that’s all…I didn’t know that he kept that guitar all these yeats” Ava said  
“uh huh” both Peter and Ace said in unison as Gene walked by the trio and stopped when he saw them.  
“hey! Great job tonight guys! Really great!” Gene said as he grabbed all three of them and bear hugged them.  
“ok…what the hell are you on? Your never this nice…” Ava said unsure as she pulled away from Gene, as did Peter and Ace.   
“hey I’m just happy you guys didn’t mess up and didn’t make the audience wait through all the retapings of songs…” Gene said as he stepped back from them.  
“anyways I’ll see you guys gotta party to go to…some girls from the audience invited me to their house if you know what I mean” Gene said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he left the studio.  
“well I knew that he couldn’t be a perve for more than a couple minutes” Ava said as Gene left.  
“yeah he’s a weird one alright…” Ace said as he laughed. “guys I’m gonna get going…don’t wanna get stuck here with all the fans outside so I’ll so you later” He continued as he hugged both Peter and Ava and left the studio as well.  
As Ace left. Paul walked up to the two of them. “hey so that went really well” he said with a big smile on his face  
“oh no…don’t pull what Gene pulled on us a couple minutes ago” Peter said saracastically  
“I’m being honest we all did very well and I’m proud of all of us” Paul said as his eyes landed on Ava shining with something that she could tell wasn’t just admiration.  
“um..Peter I think I’m gonna go too I’ll see you later…maybe we can meet up for coffee sometime next week” Ava suggested as she hugged Peter and walked to the back exit of the building and started walking down the street to hail a cab.  
As she walked further and further away from the studio she couldn’t stop thinking about the look that Paul had given her before she left, or the words that he had told her that night.  
“they’ve no idea how you’ve corrupted me….”  
As that thought kept playing on and on in her head she didn’t notice the black limo that was driving alongside her. The rear window rolled down as Ava looked to her side and noticed the car following her.  
At this she started walking faster, as a voice shouted from inside the limo “hey Ava stop!”   
Ava stopped as the limo stopped and rear door opened revealing Paul, sitting in the back.  
“come on get in” He said as she took the few steps and climbed into the back of the limo and closed the door.  
“so you forgot what we talked about earlier…I was waiting for you outside the studio, until I figured out that you really left” Paul stated his expression hard to read in the dim lighting of the limo.  
“sorry I’m just so tired and I wanted to get out of their before the fans could mob me” Ava said as Paul nodded his understanding.  
“so how tired are you?” he asked as he was suddenly sitting right next to Ava instead of in front of her.  
“very actually” Ava sighed as she stretched out on the leather seating.  
“you sure about that?” Paul questioned again as he leaned down and kissed Ava who had a delayed reaction to her sleepiness. Paul noticed this and grabbed her by her hips and picked her up and placed her on his lap and his relentless assault on her mouth. Soon they both pulled away breathless looking at each other.  
“by the way…why the hell did you have to start what you did back there?” Ava asked Paul.  
“what are you talking about…at the studio?” Paul “you were practically asking for me to kiss you” he added with a huge smirk on his face causing Ava to roll her eyes as she crawled off his lap to sit next to him.  
“well ‘that’ wasn’t my fault by the way…” Ava said motioning to Paul’s crotch to which he just smiled.  
“oh trust me your very much to blame for that with all your moaning..” Paul said as looked out the window of the limo as it slowed to a stop. “good we’re here finally…” he said with a slight tired sigh.  
Both Paul and Ava got out of the limo and walked up to Paul’s apartment building.  
“so..you kept my guitar…” Ava said as they entered the building and got into the elevator.  
“well it was yours and I knew that it meant a lot to you so I kept it for whenever you wanted to play again” Paul said as they got to his floor.  
“I think it means more than that” Ava said as Paul opened the door to his apartment and let her in first.  
“what if it is..” Paul said as he closed the door and hugged Ava from behind and kissed her neck.  
“then that just means that me staying after I help you with Revenge was the right thing to do” Ava replied as Paul continued to kiss Ava’s neck and nip her with his teeth until his eyes changed color and he sank his teeth into her, causing to her to moan as she opened her blue green eyes that had change to the dark and empty black color.  
From across the street a figure turned the light to illuminate the hotel room that they were staying in.  
“see I told you that she was lying…I bet you she never left him either. Oh we have ‘indulged’ in decades! My ass you haven’t!” Peter said so angry that he threw his sunglasses across the room.  
“we told her to not get involved with him and that’s exactly what she did…she’s spinning out of control..I think we should call her Peter..” Ace said as he closed the curtains not wanting to see what was going on across the way at Paul’s apartment anymore.  
“Ok call her….” Peter said as he sat on the bed as Ace dialed a number into the phone.  
After the phone ringed for a couple seconds the woman on the other end picked up the phone and listened to what Ace had to say about the situation, then he hung up.  
“so? Will she do it?” Peter asked after Ace hung up the phone.  
“yeah..Dakota said that she would come down and help us fix the both of them..but there’s a catch…” Ace said with uncertainty.  
“what’s that?” Peter asked as he looked at his friend’s worried face  
“Cody is coming along with…he insisted that he come with actually…this isn’t gonna be good for either of them” Ace said as his voice started to shake  
“God help us all” Peter said as he glanced in the direction of Paul’s apartment and noticed that the light was now turned out.  
“god help them” Peter thought to himself as he closed the blinds to the hotel room as Paul and Ava were left unware of the danger that they would soon be in.


	11. Hunting

“talk about an adrenaline rush!” Peter said as he walked offstage and took an awaiting towel and wiped it over his face.  
“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that feeling..” Ava said as she followed right behind Peter, with Paul, Ace and Gene not far behind.  
“oh trust me you will..” Gene grumbled  
“what’s with you?” Ava asked as they all walked back to the dressing room.  
“ah he’s just pissed that there weren’t any hot girls out there in the audience that he could bring back to the hotel with him later” Ace cackled as he smack Gene on the back as Gene rolled his eyes.  
“well there’s always the ladies waiting at the hotel room!” Peter said with a laugh as Ava rolled her eyes.  
“god are women the only thing that you guys think about…ugh…I need more female friends..” She said as she sat down at the makeup table and started removing the makeup that covered her face.  
“well its safe to say that I never have to worry about that problem..” Paul said as leaned down and kissed Ava’s neck, resulting in exaggerated sighs coming from the guys.  
“god yes we know your in a relationship stop shoving it in our faces!” Gene said with a raised voice as he to sat down to start removing his makeup as well.  
“well I’m sorry that I’m happy and don’t have to have one night stands all the time” Paul said as he sat down next to Ava.  
“ohh...Gene you just got burned..” Peter said franing laughter  
“more like burned to a crisp if you ask me..” Ace added  
“god what is it with you guys tonight?” gene asked as he glared at them  
“well…out of us all you’re the only one that isn’t in a relationship…” Peter said with a smile on his face  
“yeah well Ace is in two relationships…speaking of that have you told Dakota about your wife Ace?” Gene asked  
“hey…my relationship with Jeanette is super rocky right now…I plan on ending it soon” Ace said as he continued removing his makeup  
“yeah like that’s going to happen what about you? Shes your cousin why haven’t you filled her in?” Gene asked Ava who turned to him with an open-mouthed expression  
“um…that’s not my place to talk to my cousin about her relationship…and frankly its none of your business either” Ava said as she glared daggers at Gene, who remained silent as he continued removing his makeup.  
After that everyone remained quiet as they removed their makeup and one by one left after changing into their street clothes and going back to the hotel.  
As soon as everyone else was gone Paul spoke.  
“so…are you ok?” he asked as he looked at her reflection in the mirror  
“yeah I just didn’t like how Gene was getting into Ace and Dakota’s relationship…it was rude” Ava said as she started putting the lids on her makeup and stacking them with the rest of the band’s.   
“so are you ready to go to the hotel?” Paul asked with a slight smile as he held his hand out to her.  
“yeah I guess…” Ava said with a smile as she grabbed his hand as she got up out of the makeup chair and they both walked out of the dressing room.  
“whew! I don’t think I’ve ever felt this tired after a show before!” Ava said as they entered their hotel room.  
‘really? Your tired. I feel like I could do another show” Paul said with a smirk on his face as he closed the door behind him.  
“Paul stop showing off its not funny…cause im sitting over here envious” Ava said as undid her hair from the elastic and shook it out.  
“oh that’s right your powers don’t work at night…that must suck you wanna fill me in on why that is?” Paul asked as Ava sat down on the bed.  
“he cursed me…well cursed me more than I already am…he thought if he could have my powers turn off at night that that would serve as a weakness but in order to do that to me if happened to every female that we have ever changed…along with Dakota as well” Ava said as she fell back onto the bed with a sigh.  
“but you can turn your powers on I saw it when you saved Peter” Paul said  
“yeah well we can but the longer we have our powers on the closer we get to the edge” Ava said simply  
“you mean when your eyes go black” Paul implied  
“yes that when the darkest parts of me come up to the surface and frankly that scares me because whenever that happens I blackout and cant remember what I did…” Ava said  
“hmmm well theres always a lieu pole” Paul said with a glint in his eyes  
“yeah there is actually…for awhile there I had a supply of blood that came from Cody and I would only have a dropper full whenever I felt like I needed my powers and so it could last longer…then when the supply ran dry, I started to go after the not-so-room-temp version” Ava explained. “I don’t feel like talking about it anymore Paul…so lets change the subject…what do you wanna do?” she asked  
“well you did say that you were tired but do you wanna got out for something to eat?” Paul said with a smirk on his face.  
“um sure what did you have in mind?” Ava asked as she got up off the bed and grabbed a jacket.  
“ I don’t know I was thinking of a drunk party-goer…this hotel is so close to clubs” Paul said with a smirk on his face.  
“you really think I’m going to be down for that after what I just told you” Ava said with raised eyebrows.  
“oh come on we aren’t going to kill anybody! Think of it as a teaching opportunity” Paul said as he suddenly was in front of her in a flash. “what do you say teach?” Paul asked sarcastically as he held his hand out to her.  
“ugh why is it that with you I cave so easily” Ava said as she rolled her eyes and sighed  
“probably the whole bonded thing…you just don’t wanna upset this beautiful face of mine” Paul said as he pouted  
“ugh stop with the pout” Ava said as she took his face into her hand “you know theres going to be conditions right?”  
“of course theres conditions when is there not any with you” Paul said as his playful expression fell into a serious one.  
“I’m not going to be participating..I’ll just coach you through it” Ava said as she walked towards the door.  
“ah ah ah if you have conditions so do I” Paul said causing Ava to spin on her heel, facing Paul.  
“ok what are your conditions?” Ava asked knowing that she would regret it.  
“you have to have a bite first” Paul said as he took his jacket off, and holding out his arm to her.  
“I knew I was going to regret this” Ava said as she shook her head as she walked up to Paul and brought his wrist up to her mouth and bit, causing both of them to moan and Paul to take his other hand and push her closer towards him as she drank from him.  
“well that took longer than I thought it would” Paul said with a huge smirk on his face as he closed the door behind himself as Ava started walking past the other rooms.  
“maybe if it didn’t end up with us naked we would be back by now” Ava said as she looked back at Paul with a smirk on her face as she bit her lip, all the well knowing what did to Paul.  
“god why cant you be like this all the time all feisty and sexy” Paul said as he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close.  
“cause if I was Gene wouldn’t stop bitching” Ava said with a smile on her face as she pulled Paul’s face down to her level and kissed him passionately as she bit his lip him causing him to moan into the kiss.   
Ava pulled away from Paul and looked at his face as she wiped his lip with her thumb affectionately, wiping the blood off and then licking her thumb, causing dark veins to appear from underneath her eyes as she sighed in pleasure at the taste of his blood.  
“come on…I have a lot to teach you” she said with a smile on her face as she grabbed Paul’s hand and sped out of the hotel.  
“so are you ready?” Ava asked Paul  
“well it doesn’t sound that complicated…yeah let’s do it” Paul said with a smile on his face as they both walked into the club.  
“so I’ll pick one and I’ll make it fast cause we’re both hungry” Ava said as she slipped into the crowd of people.  
“pick a good one…” Paul whispered as he stood at the entrance  
Ava smiled in response as she bumped into a man that was in front of her.  
“oh I’m sorry I was trying to get to the bar” Ava said as she smiled up at the man.  
“oh no it’s ok..it’s kinda packed in here anyhow so it doesn’t surprise me that you would probably bump into someone” the man continued. “I’m Russ by the way” he continued as he held out his hand.  
“I’m Ava, now will you please come with me…I have a friend that wants to meet you” Ava said as she held eye contact with him.  
“alright” Russ responded as he followed Ava back towards the entrance of the club.  
“where’s your friend?” Russ asked in a monotone voice  
“oh he’s waiting just outside don’t you worry” Ava replied as she opened the door and led Russ outside the club.  
Once outside Ava walked to the alley that was next to the club with Russ close behind.  
“so wheres-“ Russ started as Paul came up to Russ out of nowhere.  
“hey there. Russ is it? I’m her friend, Paul, thanks for coming out here” Paul said with a smile on his face as his eyes changed color.  
“what’s wrong with your eyes?” Russ questioned with fear in his voice.  
“hey don’t worry about it….calm down” Paul said as he looked in Russ’s eyes  
“now what?” Paul asked as he looked behind Russ at Ava.  
“now this” Ava said as she snapped Russ’s neck and caught him before he fell to the ground and then proceeded to bit into her wrist and feed her blood to him.  
“so that’s it…its’ that simple” Paul said as Ava propped up Russ as he started to wake up.  
“hey there Russ long time no see” Ava said with a smile as her eyes changed color.  
“whats wrong with me?” he asked as he pulled out of Ava’s hold and held his head in pain.  
“nothing’s wrong. Ava what next?” Paul said as he looked at Ava with a smirk as his eyes turned black  
“have at it…” she replied as Paul gripped onto Russ and sank his teeth into Russ’s neck, causing him to scream in pain and thrash against Paul.  
“ugh I hate the fighters” Ava said as she quickly grabbed Russ restraining him as Paul continued feeding.  
Paul pulled away from a brief second, revealing a bloody face as he smiled at Ava “come on you know you want to..” he said as continued feeding as he watched Ava.  
As Ava watched her eyes turned black at the smell of blood and smiled at Paul as she moved to the opposite side of Russ’s neck and sank her teeth into his neck and moaning at the taste of his blood.  
As soon as Ava started drinking from Russ she could feel his pulse weakening. She pulled away and said “Paul..Paul we need to stop…if we don’t he’ll die” Ava said as Paul continued to feed on the man.  
Paul ignored her and continued feeding. “Paul the whole point of this was to teach you how to properly do this and if you kill him your going to regret it” Ava said as her voice was laced with concern.  
Paul pulled away slightly and said “thought we couldn’t die” He said with a raised eyebrow as he held onto Russ’s shirt collar to keep him standing.  
“technically yes but if we don’t allow for blood to flow he may die” Ava said as she moved to stand next to Paul and put her hand ontop of one of the ones that was holding Russ up.  
“let him go Paul” Ava said as she looked up at him  
“I thought you wanted to have some fun…this isn’t fun..this is fun” Paul said as pushed Ava to the ground as he sank his teeth in Russ’s neck again.  
Ava got up quickly and pushed Russ out of Paul’s hands and compelled him “forget that this happened and run” she said as she got up letting Russ run as she turned back to Paul.  
“what the hell Ava?” He questioned as he gestured to a retreating Russ  
“I had to..you wouldn’t have stopped if I didn’t” Ava said  
“hmm well know we know I need to practice more control..but you cant deny that it wasn’t fun” Paul said as he smiled at her as he touched her face.  
“yeah it was fun…up until you got out of control” Ava said she kissed his bloody face.  
“I have a feeling that we’re gonna be going hunting again very soon” Paul said after he pulled away.  
“trust me…this is going to be the last hunting trip we’re going to be sharing” Ava replied as she looked up into Paul’s black eyes and smiled as she bit her lip playfully and Paul kissed Ava moaning at the residual taste of the blood in her mouth.


End file.
